


I made a big mistake

by BadgerDaddy



Category: TikTok - Fandom
Genre: Crack, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Other, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgerDaddy/pseuds/BadgerDaddy
Summary: No summery. Don't read. This is hot garbage. Will delete later.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

"Letter for Doctor Calcifer!"

The young doctor snapped from his thoughts and walked towards the door. He opened it and the mail carrier handed him the letter.

"Another patient for the infamous Doctor Calcifer." The man said with a smile.

The doctor took out his knife and opened the envelope.

"You can go, you know." He said and the mailman nodded with a sigh.

The doctor stepped into his office and leaned on the desk, reading the careful handwriting on the paper. He knew who this letter was from. She was once the daughter of a rich man who decided to marry a common man. He has vague memory of her. Tall and skinny with long hair and a warm smile. Rumors said that the marriage changed her. Shame. She heard of his unconventional methods and needed his help, as the plague reached their doorstep, and she was scared. She might be married, but he knew she wouldn't resist his healing talents. There was no time to waste. He grabbed his bag and placed a jar containing a single leech in it. Better be safe than sorry. The rest of the equipment was ready. He stepped into the stable, and approached his horse. His hand ran through her black hair and her brown eyes locked with his. She was ready. He trained her to be ready for him. He has no time to waste, and she knew it.

"Let's go girl." He said and got on her back.

They rode through the town, the people who recognized him looked up at him, some in admiration, some in pure spite. It really depended on the outcome of their encounter. As they approached the city's edge, the scent of death and disease managed to penetrate his mask. The horse kept running, pushing herself to not stop. Thin figures looked at her hungrily and the doctor didn't appreciate it. He will remember their faces. He will deal with them as soon as he will be done with his patient. No one will threaten her under his watch. The city border didn't offer a better view. Piles of bodies stacked, as city workers tried to get rid of them. Unfortunetly, they didn't work as fast as those stacks of bodies grew. One of the workers noticed the doctor and approached him carefully.

"Doctor! Good day to be seeing you!" He called with a big smile.

"Define good. It doesn't seem like your line of work is getting easier." 

"It feeds the children. Thank you, by the way. For my wife."

"She still died."

"Not from the plague."

"From a disease some might say is even worse."

"Still not from the plague. And it's all thanks to you!" The man said cheerfully, earning a raised eyebrow from the doctor.

"I mean, if it makes you happy…"

"I am as happy as I can be, doctor! Anyways, sir, where are you headed, if you don't mind me asking."

"Into the woods. For a patient."

"Oh." A worried expression showed on the man's face. "Do be careful, sir. We wouldn't want to lose our best doctor."

"I will." The doctor nodded.

He heard rumors and stories about the forest and the people who lived there. He knew they could be unpredictable and dangerous for the common person, but the person he was going to treat was the wife of the reason people were scared of those woods. He was curios to see what it was all about, as well as helping a patient in need.

"Let's go, girl." He told his horse and they continued their on their way.

They entered the wood, the steed carefully made her way around the trees. Calcifer could feel eyes watching him and he kept his hand on his knife. Bandits would be the least of his problems. He could handle them quite easily. Some of them might even recognize him and let him be, depending on the outcome of their past interactions, of course. He was more worried about wild animals. It's much harder to reason with wolves and bears than bandits, especially on a horse. While she was very clever and agile, she was still an animal, and she still acted on instinct. 

The deeper they got into the forest, the harder it was controlling her, as if she didn't wany to keep on going. His hand caressed her neck, trying to calm her down. She never acted like this before, not even when their lives were in danger.

"There, girl." He whispered in her ear. "Nothing is gonna hurt you."

She obeyed against her will. She trusted him to protect her from harm. She was his speed and he was her care. This was their unspoken contract and they both respected it. As they made their way, the doctor could see a clearing in the woods. This had to be the place. A small, simple looking house stood in the middle of the clearing. He got off his horse and tied her to a tree. 

"It won't take long. I will be back before you know it."

He took his beg and made his way to the front door, knocking on it. He could hear the heavy footsteps getting louder as the figure approached the door. He expected to see the husband, a huge mountain of a man, open the door and not leaving his side. He would probably get in the way and won't let him get his work done. But instead, the figure who greeted him was the wife, the same wife who wrote the letter and begged for help. She didn't look sick, only tired, but this was expected of a mother of three.

"Doctor! Please come in!" She said with a large warm smile.

Such a shame a warm hearted woman like her married a man like her husband. He entered the house and sat on a rocking chair, resting the beg on the table.

"How can I be of service?" He asked. "The letter you sent me said…"

"I am afraid I lied to you, sir."

The doctor's eyes locked with the woman's.

"I mean, not completely."

She sat on the sofa in front of him. She moved a stray hair from her face and took a deep breath.

"Look, you were my only option. No one wanted to come and help my husband, not even with my promise of riches. You were the only one we didn't try, and I did what I could."

The doctor picked up his beg and his thumbs fidgeted with the lock. He always did it when he was nervous or before an important decision. It helped him focus his thoughts.

"I will give you everything!" The wife continued. "Money, property, horses, myself. Just name it and it will be yours. But I am begging you, help him, please. I love him and his children need him."

Calcifer stood up.

"I don't need your horses or property. I will do it for my usual rate." 

The woman's eyes widened and smiled.

"Thank you so much, doctor. I appreciate this so much. Please, let me take you to him."

She took him to a room in the back of the house. The wall looked different than the rest of the house's wall. It looked newer. Probably to isolate the man. The wife opened the door and faced the doctor.

"If you need anything, let me know." She said and returned to the living room. 

"Are you… the doctor…?" The man asked quietly. 

He looked pale and weak, but Calcifer could tell how strong this man was in his prime.

"Yes." The doctor answered and sat by the man's side. 

"Can you save me?" 

Calcifer took out the leech jar from the bag. "I will try."

He was in this room for over an hour. He tried all he could, but nothing seemed to help the man. He had the same disease the town worker's wife had. He could give up and go, but he was curious about a cure he heard about from other doctors.

"I am going to leave for now, but I will return with a prostitute later tonight."

"A prostitute…?" The man asked weakly.

"It's experimental, but we can't be choosers in your current condition. I would suggest your wife, but I wouldn't want her to get infected."

The man slowly rolled off the bed and approached the doctor.

"Doctor, sir. I am afraid I won't make it until then."

Even in his current state, the doctor could tell that this man was strong. He could snap Calcifer's neck as if it was a twig. 

"I heard about your antiques from the town's people."

Calcifer felt cold sweat going down his back. His famous "antiques" were nothing more than him fooling around with his patients with the premise of him curing them. Sometimes those patients would get better, but it had nothing to do with the "extra care", as he called it, he gave them.

"Sir, I am afraid…"

Before Calcifer managed to slip from this man's room, he was grabbed and pushed against the wall.

"Silence! We do what we must! I won't die! I won't leave my family!"

The doctor felt as if he was crashed under the other man's hands. He was going to be used, dead or alive, so he had to think fast. He couldn't reach his knife, as the man grabbed on the doctor's hands and pinned them above his head.

"Listen." The doctor got the man's attention. "I will do it. I will help you."

He didn't intend to do it, but he hoped that the man will loosen his grip on his hands so he would be able to get his knife. He would kill that bastards and jump through the window. This wasn't the best plan, but it was a plan.

"Thank you." The man said with a smile, but he didn't let go of the doctor. 

Instead, he got closer. Everything about him was absurdly big. His height, his weight, his hands and his hard cock that he could feel throught their clothes. The man burried his face in Calcifer's neck.

"Say my name." The man demanded.

"Huh?"

"We are both in a situation we don't want to be in. Let's at least try to enjoy ourselves."

The man might be a common brute, but he wasn't completely stupid. The doctor took a deep breath, but now, talking became difficult. He opened his mouth to talk, but he couldn't form a sound, as if he would admit defeat.

"Please… it will be faster that way."

The doctor took a deep breath and felt his voice shaking. He had to force himself to let this word out.

"… Shrek…"

The rest of the afternoon was a blur.

~~~

It's been a little over a year since the encounter Calcifer had with the man. He managed to get well, but the doctor wasn't completely sold on the idea that it was because of… he didn't want to talk about it. He had a constant reminder of that in his house.

While he was on good terms with the family and he would visit them quite often, and study Shrek's ogre sperm for it's medicinal purposes, he didn't tell them about everything that happened after that day. He didn't tell them about his and Shrek's son, Donald. He hated that child, because he couldn't bring himself to kill such an unpleasant creature. He took him to a local fortune teller, and his hatred for the child grew with every passing day. He decided to bring this child to his legal father so they can discuss what to do with him. 

He made his way under the guise of night. No one must know about this abomination. On his way, he thought about throwing this child among the corpses or leave him for the wolves, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Probably because he reminds him too much of Shrek.

He approached the wooden door and knocked on it, hoping the couple was still awake. The door opened and Fiona greeted the doctor.

"Doctor Calcifer! What are you doing here so late? And what do you have there?" She asked and looked at the bundle of cloth he carried.

"Is Shrek awake? I will tell you everything as soon as he is awake."

Calcifer sat on his usual rocking chair, one that Shrek built him when the doctor became a constant visitor. Shrek came out of the bedroom and sat in front of his friend.

"Calcifer…? What brings you here at this hour?"

Calcifer showed him baby Donald and told him everything. About the pregnancy and how he hid it, about the baby and how much he hated him, about the fortune teller and that he couldn't bring himself to kill him. Shrek listened quietly as he lit the fireplace.

"Is this really what this baby is capable of doing in his future?"

"This is what the fortune teller said, yes. What are you doing?" Calcifer asked as Shrek brought a large cauldron filled with water.

"You know what they say about ogres, my dear Calcifer. Sometimes we WILL eat our young."


	2. No Honey, No Honey

"Hmmm…."

Seth looked through the cupboards in his kitchen. He had an urge. An urge only honey could satisfy.

"Am I really out of everything? I swear I had an unopened jar…"

The stores were closed today, and he couldn't wait for the next day. Seth decided to try his plague doctor neighbor. He probably had some he could spare. He wore his coat and left his house, making his way to the one next door. He knocked on the old wooden door, hoping the doctor was in his office. The door opened and the doctor's masked face creeped out of the house and made eye contact with Seth.

"What do you want?"

He sounded tired. Seth took a deep breath. He heard rumors about him, that he was very aggressive lately. He had to be careful, as the man before him was known to point his knife at anyone who dared to oppose him.

"H-Hello there, Doctor Calcifer… How are you doing? Didn't see you in a long time…"

"None of your business. What do you want?"

Seth gulped. Were the rumors about him true? Was he really as aggressive as he heard?

"I… uh… wondered if… you have some… honey?"

The doctor's eyes narrowed and he let Seth in.

"I will see if I have anything left. Couldn't it wait for tomorrow?" Calcifer asked as he walked towards the kitchen.

"An urge is an urge." Seth tried to joke, but the other man shrugged and looked through his kitchen.

"Seems like I am out of honey. I am afraid I can't help you with that urge of yours."

Seth's heartbroken expression touched the doctor, who coughed into his fist, trying to get the other man's attention.

"… but I know someone who might give you some, straight from the hive."

Seth's face lit up.

"Where?"

"I will write down the directions. Just so you know, they don't usually take coin."

"Oh? So what do you usually pay them with?"

"I don't go there often, but when I do, I usually pay with cocaine or opium, or whatever they need at the time."

"But I don't have any of those! What should I do?"

"I find them very reasonable. I believe you will find something they would want."

The younger man took the directions and left the doctor's house. It seems like he would have to go through the woods to get to the seller. He didn't have a horse, but he knew that this trip would be worth it, and the honey would taste sweeter.

The streets that were once crawling with the plague seemed so much brighter and livelier. Seth wasn't sure if it was due to the plague doctors' work, or that the city put extra effort in getting rid of the dead bodies. Even the poor neighborhoods looked more inviting than ever. Well, as inviting as they could be. Muggers were still a problem, but no one would hurt Seth in daytime while the guards were patrolling those areas. He hoped that he would be back before nighttime, though.

He entered the forest at the outskirts of the town, carefully following the directions written on the note. He didn't want to get lost there by himself with no horse or real means to defend himself. As he walked through the woods, he started to wander why the doctor was here in the first place. People usually avoided these forests, as bandits usually lived there. And not to mention the wild animals and the hostile man who made this place his home. When he snapped from his thoughts, he saw that he finally arrived to the destination. In front of him stood a giant tree with a large beehive attached to one of the branches. Seth circled the tree, trying to find the person who gives out the honey. Since he couldn't find anyone, he sat down underneath the hive, waiting for someone to come. Time passed and Seth felt himself dozing off, but a voice made him snap out of it.

"Can I help you?"

Seth looked around, trying to find the source of the voice, not seeing anyone.

"I am here! On your knee!"

The man looked down and saw a bee standing on his knee. It looked bigger than the ordinary bee.

"A talking bee? With a voice like this? This must be a dream." Seth mumbled and shook his head.

"I am as real as I can bee." The bee said and flew up, hovering in front of Seth's face. "Now, how can I help you?"

"I…" Seth stared at the insect and took a deep breath. No one will believe him. He can barely believe it himself. "I came for honey."

"Of course you did! If you would've come for milk, I would've worried!" The bee chuckled.

Seth didn't find the joke very funny, but laughed along, as he did want that honey after all.

"So what do you have to offer? Aromatic candles? Books? Chocolate babka? The other day someone straight out gave us cocaine. Can you believe this guy?"

"To be honest, I don't have much. The plague really killed the economy in my town, so all I have are a couple of coins to my name."

"That's a shame." The bee said and crossed his arms. "We bees don't have the same capitalistic values you humans have. Guess I will go back to the hive and forget this honey-less encounter."

As Seth saw the bee rising through the air, he knew he had to say something. He made all this way into the forest, he will come back home with honey.

"Wait!" Seth called and the bee stopped. "Look, I NEED honey. I will do anything for it."

"Anything?"

Seth took a deep breath.

"Anything."

The bee quickly flew down, unbuttoned the human's pants and took out his cock.

"W… What are you doing?" Seth asked as he the bee stood on his dick.

"Anything. Don't worry, it's not my first time with a human. I've been told that I am quite good at it. So just relax there and let Jerry Seinfeld bee do all the work."

"E… Excuse me… Jerry Seinfeld bee…" Seth mumbled, his mind racing.

"You can call me Barry. Jerry is my slave name, and I am no slave in this interaction."

Seth gulped.

"Barry, sir, not to offend but I am more of a Friends kind of guy. Do you happen to have a Chandler bee or a Joey bee? I could even settle for a Ross bee."

Barry chuckled to himself and narrowed his eyes.

"I see you like it rough."

~~~

Doctor Calcifer took a bite of the honey smothered toast. It was as sweet as he remembered.

"You didn't tell me… What did you pay the bees?" He asked Seth, who finished his toast in a couple of bites.

"I would rather not talk about it. By the way, how did you find that place?"

The doctor leaned in his chair, lovingly resting a hand on his stomach.

"You could say that a lover showed me that place."

Seth decided to not press this topic farther. After a few moments of silence, the doctor spoke again.

"This honey is sweet, but do you know what's sweeter?"

"No. What is sweeter than honey?"

"Honey, the sponsor of this fanfic. Honey is a free browser add-on available on Google, Oprah, Firefox, Safari, if it's a browser it has Honey. All you have to do is when you're checking out on one of these major sites, just click that little orange button, and it will scan the entire internet and find discount codes for you. As you see right here, I'm on Hanes, y'know, ordering some shirts because who doesn't like ordering shirts; We saved 11 dollars! Dude our total is 55 dollars, and after Honey, it's 44 dollars. Boom. I clicked once and I saved 11 dollars. There's literally no reason not to install Honey. It takes two clicks, 10 million people use it, 100,000 five star reviews, unless you hate money, you should install Honey."

*This fanfic is not, in fact, sponsored by Honey. I have nothing to do with them, and they have nothing to do with me. But you should get it, just because


End file.
